


Cliche

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I made this because I don't have a tumblr, Isekai, Playing With Isekai Tropes, Playing with Fanfic Tropes, but nobody sees it anyway lol, i have a tumblr, or something, writer studying this...weird...interesting thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: anyone willing to discuss story ideas are welcome to comment, i'm here dropping story ideas for anyone willing to write them. (Because I'm still new to this writing thing :D) If someone writes the fic, please comment the link >_<
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Random Note Completely Unrelated To The Fic Itself:  
> So I accidentally found this *thing* in Novelupdates called Reverse Beauty and the first story I clicked there was just...porn. Cute worldbuilding but just porn. It's ridiculous. And funny. I keep facepalming every time it has something that makes anatomy become one big question mark.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering Reverse Beauty is where our standards for beauty get flipped over: ugly becomes beautiful and beautiful becomes ugly. Or in the case with the LN I read, it's also average becomes beautiful.

You know that movie where the guy sees people's inner beauty than their actual appearance?

How about someone writes a story like that, except it's more of an "idea of you" and the progress of their relationship is something like this:

MC meets this beautiful person.

Like most relationships, there's awkward fumbling at the start before they get comfortable and start the honeymoon phase.

And when the honeymoon phase they get in that part where it's serious and they're gonna work out the kinks. There will be fights and stuff.

The more the MC learns about the beautiful person, the less beautiful they look. It worried MC and it keeps happening.

By the time they get married, the beautiful person looks average now (maybe even _ugly_ ) and MC realized that it's because they actually know the person than some idealized version of themselves. They've seen every bit of ugliness and beauty of them, known it and loved it.

They now see their true face *_*

Aka, true love!

This is my idea of a cute romance story lmao.


	2. Incredibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't leave my brain.

Make Mirage the honorary aunt for the mini Incredibles.

She's shady and teaches the superkids shady things which pisses off the parents until it turns out they become useful when identifying and reporting shady characters.

And when they kiddos are teens and Bob still hasn't given them the Talk, Mirage makes a much better job on it. And with good relationship advice and how to spot toxic relationships.


	3. BNHA: Combine Every Single Theory You Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is word vomit.
> 
> While I'm trying to organize the Chapter 35 & 36 of Existential Crisis.

Look, I know there's a lot of bullshit amongst the theories of bnha fandom that sound strangely sensible.

My solution?

Combine them into one fanfic.

...

The result of the ideas I remember:

"EVERYONE IS RELATED TO EVERYONE:"

Ochako, Izuku, and Shigaraki are related through Nana.

\-->idea from Zero Gravity being a stronger form of Float, Nana's hubby having the five finger thing of the quirks that Shigaraki inherited, Inko's quirk is another mutation of Float, just not on herself. Float is a weak quirk originally until AfO, and Inko got that quirk but it can be applied to things other than her.

\-->Inko's quirk isn't limited to small things, it's just extremely weak. If applied to big, heavier things, she could barely move it; small things are the only things she can really move around.

Shigaraki and Yaomomo are related. Momo was just adopted.

\-->Blame the age thing on a quirk that saved her life.

\-->If you're gonna say that they can't be siblings because their quirks are too different, then I'll just stare at you and point at their Mama Nao.

\-->Also Big Sister Rights remain even if the younger brother is older than her now. This gives opportunity for Momo & Dabi bonding, really.

Quirk Marriages were absolutely a thing to avoid quirks that kill baby mutants.

\-->Declared illegal when it got abused for other purposes.

\-->Hey, at least we'd get a reason why nobody batted an eye at the Todofam. It was declared illegal too late.

(Or someone is just showering in money for covering everything up.)

Geten and Todoroki Rei are related.

\-->All we got is Rei is *ice quirk lady* we never found out if it's just ice manipulation or the ice producing bullshit. It would make sense if there's actually an incompatibility between hers and Enji's quirk that made Shouto a fucking miracle lol.

\-->We'd get a better bonding or a begrudging truce+teamwork between Dabi and Geten to save Rei.

\-->Maybe two people being just. Passive aggressive as heck before Rei turns pissed in a scary, frigid way.

Dabi got Noumu-fied, but too stubborn to lose his intelligence. Sanity? I got nothing left of that! Feel free to take them all!

\-->Ujiko liked his aesthetic too much. My brain went: HMMMM WHAT IF DABI IS A NOUMU? MAYBE THAT'S WHY HE GOT FUCKED OVER WORSE THAN WE THOUGHT.

\-->You can apply the Dabi is a Todoroki and Dabi is not a Todoroki tags in this case, pff.

All for One is Izuku's Dad.

\-->He gets off to the fact that he fucked his very much hated enemy's family in more ways than one.

\-->Maybe he gets off to the extra drama from Izuku becoming a OfA holder.

\-->I...kind of don't want him to be a Good Dad. Huh.

\-->"I will not be tripped up by mere sentiment" And unlike a _certain person,_ he stays by that. >:3c (Don't be surprised, dude fucking killed his bro.)

Monoma Neito and Himiko Toga are related.

\-->M i m i c r y. Also, explains the secret "quirk mimicry" when Toga's quirk evolved. Maybe when Monoma's quirk evolves, he can imitate the fucking appendages needed for him to be able to use the quirk in the first place.

Stockpiling quirk examples: Eri and OfA.

Theory: The descendants of One for All became part of the Yakuza underground, helping out the One for All holders.

\-->We have One for All holders having a history of being a)shady fucks because Hori never specified _when_ exactly the hero system became a thing, or even _legalized_ in the first place.

\-->Yakuza people got hunted down to extinction with the combination of a)police and b)All for One. Maybe this is good background on how and why All for One had such a huge influence over the police -- through a reluctant agreement that he eventually manipulated to gain the trust. And you know Japan's Thing with nepotism and the rest is history.

\-->Yakuza got too weak, at some point some holders stopped talking to them altogether, etc. etc. until everyone but AfO forgot about it.

\-->Plus, this would give us an "Eri inherited her quirk from One for All, which is a stockpiling quirk."

Tomura may or may not have a tiny family of Noumus he takes care of. Like, tiny.

\-->I just like this idea. Plus, our boi needs some pets.

\-->Maybe the Doctor and Sensei wanted him to learn how to tame little monsters before moving on to the big ones.

\-->One act of defiance: Tomura lies to Sensei about dusting some of them in anger (while crying because he killed his pets) and it turns out he hid the tiny Noumus somewhere safe so he can keep them.

\-->Doctor takes away the rest. Nobody figures it out.

\-->Another act of defiance: Kurogiri knows. He helps keep an eye on the Tiny Noumus, and warps them when Sensei investigates. He calls the one that looks like a cat Sushi.

\-->To their confusion, the Noumus act like Dabi is part of the family. They don't figure it out until they found the files in the lab.

Satou is the real love child of All Might.

\-->Crack idea, but the fact nobody has suspected him of being one is fucking hilarious.

Families that are rivals through quirks like AfO and OfA: Jirou vs Yamada

\-->They are each other's bane.

\-->Kyouka was just from that branch of the family and up and went to be a musician instead of continuing the blood feud.

\-->Some family members took one loom at Present Mic and his deaf moms and went REEEEEEEEEEE

Soooo the resulting fanfic is:

Title: Clusterfuck

Genre: Crack

Summary: The conflicts of Japan doesn't revolve around One for All and All for One. Wonder what other secrets are there?

*insert All Might confusion*

*insert Todoroki Shouto inhaling every single shit in this like it's a bunch of snow lined up for him to snort.* (it is.)


	4. BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki Shouto-centric

Todoroki Shouto is actually a baby created using *science.*

When Rei gave birth, the doctors took the baby and replaced it with Shouto.

They now have blackmail, as well as a happy little kid with red hair, grey eyes, and weak organs helping out a street kid who has too many burns and staples.

"Are you Enji's lovechild?" They'd hear the older kid ask, angry for him.

The younger just shrugged.

_Does it matter? You'll be my older brother either way._

Touya cries a little bit.

Todoroki Shouto, on the other hand, survives a lot of dumb things he did to defy Enji.

A) Pissing him off until he got his ass beat until he was unconscious. Good for him, he has mild healing factor. Not a quirk, just abnormal cells.

B) Using only ice. He would've gotten frostbite if he wasn't a perfect lab specimen.

C) The fucking Sports Festival. Being cold then suddenly going hot would've given a normal Todoroki a stroke. (Search how temperatures affect blood vessels.)


End file.
